1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of renewing water service pipe as well as to an apparatus used in carrying out a part of the method wherein a coating is applied to the inner surface of the water service pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With years of use, rust, scales and other contaminants are generated and stick to the inner peripheral surface of pipes. This buildup effectively reduces the diameter of the pipe, resulting in increased flow resistance to the water flow with a consequent reduction of the flow rate as well as various inconveniences resulting from the reduced flow rate.
To overcome the above problems, it becomes necessary to periodically either replace the water supply pipe or renew the pipe by removing rust, scales and other contaminants attaching to the inner surface of the water service pipe. However, replacement of the water service pipe entails extensive long-term construction, as well as great expense to municipalities and, therefore, must be carefully planned.
For this reason, in most cases, effective yet simple renewal of pipes at relatively low cost would prove very useful.
Yet, even when pipes are renewed, it is very important that the renewal be completed in a short time period because the construction inherently necessitates a suspension of the water service supply, as well as the disruption of traffic around the site.
For these reasons, there is an increasing demand for the development of a method which can effect a perfect renewal of the water pipe quickly and which can prevent the recurrence of rusting, scaling and contamination of the inner surface of the pipe for many years, once the pipe has been treated.